Indie Horror Antagonist Battle Royal
The kings of Indie Horror ''' Description FNAF vs Tattletale vs BATIM vs Hello Neighbor!! These 4 popular indie horror characters today shall fight to the death! Who will walk away alive? Intro Wiz: Indie Horror Games are everywhere nowadays, full of either deep lore or jumpscares. And it's possible that these 4 started it all. '''Boomstick: Freddy, the king of Indie Horror. Wiz: Mama Tattletale, the antagonistic Firbby. Boomstick: Bendy, the Dancing Demon. Wiz: And The Neighbor, the guy with something in his basement. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would in, a Death Battle. Freddy Wiz: Freddy Fazbear is the Mascot of the Fazbear Pizza food chain, and the game franchise in general. He seems to be haunted by the spirit of a ghost child, but that's not 100% confirmed. Boomstick: Freddy, dispite looking as out of place as an ingrown Toenail, is a suprisingly stealthy guy. He somehow knows how to blend into shadows and seemingly has teleportation, though it might just be him moving really freaking fast. Wiz: He's also shockingly strong. In the offical novalization, Freddy is able to throw Arcade Machines around like toys. He also was able to break a steel door ment to keep him out. And he's also able to stuff a human into an suit full of crossbeams and wires. Boomstick: He gets even more stuff in FNAF World. This includes 6 new moves: Mic Toss, where he chucks a Mic at someone, Pizza Wheel, where he summons a wave of Pizza at the enemie, Birthday, which boosts his stats, and Bite, where he...well, chomps down. Wiz: And...that's pretty much it for Freddy. The thing is, he doesn't have many feats. However, he does have a criminal ID scan that lets him Identify criminals, was able to do the strengh feats mentioned above, and....that's really all he has at the moment. Boomstick: He still has weaknesses, though. For one thing, he's quite rusty. Litrially. This means he's not exactly durable, as the Purple Guy was able to dismantle him easly. Plus, Mic Toss does jack shit. Wiz: Still, I would not wanna meat this bear. Cue Jumpscare Mama Wiz: Mama Tattletale is a demonic Firby that tries to kill the player during the game Tattletale. It seemingly has the ability to teleport and is strong enough to kill a human. Boomstick: And that's actually everything. What? Think we're lying? Just play the game yourself! Wiz: To be fair, it's also safe to assume that she has control over the Tattletail army. Though, like her, they can't really do much...so yeah, that's all we've got. Boomstick: Jesus, how did they make a full game about this? Cue Jumpscare Bendy Wiz: Bendy was the mascot of the fictional 60's cartoon Bendy. It's hinted at in this game that this Bendy is a demon that took the form of Bendy after being summoned. Boomstick: Suprise supries, it backfired really badly. Damn, these people never learn. Anyways, it's easy to assume Bendy has control over Ink, as he can supposedly use it for tavel when its covered all around. He's also able of creating sentient life forms, too! Wiz: Yes, Bendy can create and control Ink Monsters that he can create. While they are mostly mindless creatures, they do have the bsic instinct of attack. And they usually attack in a large group of 5, 6, or even 10. And while they go down quickly, they deal a hell of a lot of damage. Boomstick: It's also easy to assume Bendy can shiftshape, but that's not much of use. And...oh, come on! These people have next to nothing! Wiz: Bendy has a few feats, like being able to break wood with ease, killing his creator, and being able to control his own Ink Army. However, the Ink Monsters go down in one hit from a Axe, and Bendy has next to no fighting experience. Boomstick: Still, I think i'd still piss my pants if I came across him. Cue Jumpscare Neighbor Wiz: The Neighbor is, as speculated, the main antagonist of Hello Neighbor. He tries to stop the protagonist from getting into the basement. Boomstick: And he does a damn good job of it! He's quite fast and strong for an old man, as not only is he able to chase a guy who's way younger then him, he can also hold him without the protagonist even breaking free! Not bad for an old guy. Wiz: The Neighbor mainly carries around weapons and tools, though. For example, he has a bunch of stuff like Shovels he can use as a weapon. Plus, he carries around Bear Traps, which can temporarily trap someone, and a shotgun. Though it only shoots balls, so... Boomstick: I swear, he also has Spider Sense. He's very careful and aware of his surrounding, and is smart enough to know if someone is hiding. He also learns from his mistakes too, often changing his strategy in seconds if things go downhill. Wiz: The Neighbor really only has one feat: He's able to overpower someone who's younger then him. Besides from that, though, he's got nothing. Boomstick: He is still just a human, by the way. It's reasonable to assume he isn't any more durable then a normal middle-aged man, so yeah. However, he's still not a guy you'd want to fuck with. Cue "Jumpscare" Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' ' Death Battle (Boomsticks note: We have no fucking idea how these 4 are gonna meet up, so we're just gonna drop them into an empty field and see what happens. Alright? Alright. DEATH BATTLE!) All 4 combatants got ready to battle, with Freddy going after Mama while The Neighbor ran up to Bendy. Freddy started the fight by trying to step on Mama, but the Demonic Firbey ran under Freddy's legs and ran. Freddy started walking towards the annoying little thing as Mama ran up to Fazbear and tried to bite his leg. Of course, since Freddy was a robot, it didn't feel a thing, and Freddy simply picked up the toy and was ready to bite it when Mama started crawling all over Freddy. The animatronic robot tried to grab it off of him, but mama was too fast. Eventually, Freddy managed to grab Mama and threw her to the ground, then stepped on her. K.O #1 Meanwhile, only a few feet away, The Neighbor was fighting Bendy. The Dancing demon did a demonic laugh and summoned his Ink Monsters, all of which headed strait towards Neighbor. The man quickly swung his shovel at one of them, killing it, then kicked another one and stabbed it with his Shovel. He then pulled out his ball shotgun and shot a ball at a monster, stunning it, then shoving the shovel through it's head. Bendy decided to take matters into his own hands and morphed into his "scary" form, then ran up to Neighbor and tried to grab him. The Neighbor ducked under it and punched Bendy in the pace, then grabbed his face and slammed it on his knee. Bendy recovered quickly and pushed Neighbor over, then tried to attack him, but he got trapped in a Bear Trap that the neighbor sneakily placed. He got back up, pulled out his Shovel, and with a swing he cut Bendy's head off, killing the demon. K.O #2 Now it was just The Neighbor and Freddy. The Neighbor ran up to Freddy and smacked him over the head with the Shovel, then in the chest. Freddy simply grabbed the Shovel and threw it to the side. The Neighbor, in a panic, pushed Freddy over, then ran into a random log cabin. The Neighbor then hid inside of the closet, breathing really quietly. Unfortunately for him, Freddy caught him and grabbed him out of the closet. The Neighbor, however, managed to wiggle his way out of Freddy's grasp and grabbed his Shovel again. As the Neighbor ran at Freddy, ready to strike him with the Shovel, Freddy simply used Mic Toss to knock the Neighbor down to the ground. Freddy then picked up the Shovel, broke it in half, picked up the Neighbor, and with a bite and a CRUNCH, broke the Neighbors skull. FINAL K.O!!! Freddy then proceeded to shove the Neighbors body into a suit while a Purple figure was watching in the background, grinning. Pulling out a Knife, he walked towards Freddy, ready to destroy him. The screen then cuts to black...as Freddy's scream and a human scream where heard. Results Boomstick: Ah, great. Now the BATIM, Hello Neighbor, AND Tattletail fandoms will want us dead! Wiz: Don't worry Boomstick, we have a bunker at Screwattck HQ. Anyways, the first to die was Mama Tattletail, as pretty much everyone outclassed it. The most it ever did was bite a kids eye out, and the others have way better feats. Boomstick: The next to die was Bendy. While he is far stronger then Mama and could kill a human being, The Neighbor was just out it's league at the moment. Wiz: Finally, there was Freddy vs Neighbor. This one was a close one, with The Neighbors tricks possibly ending Freddy. But, the Animatronic was slightly stronger and could handle pretty much anything the Neighbor had, so he had this. Boomstick: The Neighbor really cracked under the pressure. Wiz: The winner is Freddy Fazbear. Next Time Sometimes, emotions are our best weapons. "I'M READY!" "Best...escape plan...EVER!!!" For these two...they're just annoying, let's be honest. SpongeBob vs Pinkie Pie Note After Hello Neighbor and BATIM come out of beta, I will make a reach. I'll also replace Freddy with Springtrap. Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles